This invention relates to stable, built, enzyme-containing liquid detergent compositions suitable for laundry or pre-soak formulations. More particularly, the invention relates to aqueous enzyme-containing liquid detergent compositions which contain one or more detergent builders and which are characterized by being physically stable, homogeneous liquid compositions.
The formulation of stabilized enzyme-containing liquid detergent compositions has been the focus of much attention in the prior art. The desirability of incorporating enzymes into detergent compositions is primarily due to the effectiveness of proteolytic and amylolytic enzymes in decomposing proteinaceous and starchy materials found on soiled fabrics, thereby facilitating the removal of stains, such as, gravy stains, blood stains, chocolate stains and the like during laundering. However, enzymatic materials suitable for laundry compositions, particularly proteolytic enzymes, are relatively expensive. Indeed, they generally are among the most expensive ingredients in a typical commercial liquid detergent composition, even though they are present in relatively minor amounts. Moreover, enzymes are known to be unstable in aqueous compositions. It is for this reason that an excess of enzymes is generally required in liquid detergent formulations to compensate for the expected loss of enzyme activity during prolonged periods of storage. Accordingly, the prior art is replete with suggestions for stabilizing enzyme-containing liquid detergent compositions, and in particular unbuilt liquid compositions by the use of various materials which are incorporated into the composition to function as enzyme stabilizers.
In the case of liquid detergent compositions containing a builder, the problem of enzyme instability is particularly acute. Primarily this is because detergent builders have a destabilizing effect on enzymes, even in compositions containing enzyme stabilizers which are otherwise effective in unbuilt formulations. Moreover, the incorporation of a builder into a liquid detergent composition poses an additional problem, namely, the ability to form a stable single-phase composition; the solubility of sodium tripolyphosphate, for example, being relatively limited in aqueous compositions, and especially in the presence of anionic and nonionic detergents.
In U.K. Patent Application G.B. 2,079,305, published Jan. 20, 1982, there is disclosed an aqueous built enzyme-containing liquid detergent composition which is stabilized by a mixture of a polyol and boric acid. As noted in the examples of the U.K. application, relatively large amounts of glycerol are required to stabilize the enzymes in the composition. Yet, as demonstrated hereinafter in the present specification, the enzyme stabilizing effect provided by a mixture of glycerine and borax in a built aqueous liquid detergent composition is relatively modest.